


Fic's from Tumblr

by orphan_account



Series: Tommy+Newt [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of fic's I wrote for people who asked for them on Tumblr. If you want to request one just ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anon asked:

Hi! First of all, merry Newmas :) could you write a newmas au fic where they are best friends since they were young and hang out all the time, but they need a push from their friends to addmit to each other they are in love? Thank you v much, ily xxx

Fic:

The first time that Newt met Thomas was when they were both three years old.

Their Moms had been friends since way back and Newt and his little family (him, his mum and his older sister) had recently moved back to their Mom’s home town after a bad divorce.

One of the first things that Newt’s Mom had done when she moved in to her new/old home was cart her children over to her best friend’s house which was occupied by little Thomas and his Mom.

After tearful embraces on the women’s part they had both settled themselves and the children in the main room, where they now sat on the over stuffed couch sipping coffee.

Newt’s Mom had an arm around her daughter so there was no escape for her, but little Newt wiggle his way off the couch and shyly approached the only other boy in the room, Thomas, playing with his multi coloured blocks with his back facing Newt.

"Can I help?"

Thomas visibly jumps, accidentally launching himself into the precariously stacked blocks and knocking them to the ground before he turns around with an accusing look on his face.

Newt blushes and ducks his head guiltily, taking a step back from the angry boy.

"What did you do that for?"

Newt sniffs, head still buried in his chest. “I didn’t mean to!”

Thomas moves slightly so that he can peer up into Newt’s face. “Huh, you’re a boy, I thought you were a girl with that long hair.”

"Well, I like it." The blonde says defensively, tugging on a piece of his  shoulder length hair. 

The other boy nods seriously, looking like he was thinking hard about something.

"Yeah, yeah, I like it too." He nods again before he pats the piece of floor beside him.

Newt sits hesitantly.

"I’m building a maze." He proclaims. "And you’re going to help me." 

After that first meeting the two become the best of friends, at school, at home, they were joined at the hip, you could never find one without the other.

And there was just one tincy-wincy problem.

Well, they thought it was a problem.

Because, you see, they fell in love.

It wasn’t quick and hard, and neither of them could pin-point the exact moment it happened because there wasn’t one, it was a gradual love, built on years of adoration and friendship and trust.

Oh, and there was another problem with this as well.

Because, you see, they both thought that this love was un-requited. 

They were wary, neither of them wanting to lose their other halves.

Of course Teresa and Chuck both knew all this, because Thomas was in no way as secretive as Newt was.

He had confided in the pair on one of the rare occasions that Newt was not with him, spilling his secrets so that they might be able to help him.

He instantly wished he hadn’t.

Those devious little rats got that look on their faces where you know they’re up to something. Something big and bad.

Thomas, naturally, was terrified.

And that leads us to where we are now, with Newt and Thomas both sat side by side on the bed at one of Teresa’s famous sleepovers.

With the door locked.

By Teresa and Chuck.

Pure evil.

"And you’re not coming out of there until you say to each other what you need to say, okay?" 

And then there was an eruption of giggling and-  _wait,_ that was Minho’s laugh.

Thomas was so going to kill all of them.

Pure evil.

"So…" Newt says, squirming in his seat next to him.

"So…"

_Go for it._

_Go for it._

They both turn to each other at the same time, Newt with his eyes squeezed shut and Thomas bracing for a blow to the head.

"I’m in love with you."

"I’m in love with you."

Eyes snap open, jaws drop, blushes spread across pale skin.

Thomas laughs. “Oh my god, we’re idiots.”

Newt giggles, nods. “Such idiots.”

And then they kiss, and it’s perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Anon asked:  
Could u do a newtmas fic where newt and Thomas used to be best friends when they were little and they fell in love but their parents separated them and they meet up again :) thank you

Fic:  
Tommy and Newt had known each other and been friends for as long as they both could remember.

Their parents always said that they had been friends since the day they were born, since Tommy’s birthday was only two days after Newt’s and their Mom’s had met in the hospital.

They grew up together, went to school together, played together, ate together, had sleepovers, they were the best of friends and were as close as it was possible for two humans beings to be.

They trusted one another, and it was always them together, Newt and Tommy, Tommy and Newt. Sure, they had a little group of friends they hung around with, Minho and Teresa and Alby, but they got by fine by themselves.

Well, better than fine.

And maybe that’s why it hurt so much that Tommy was leaving, maybe that’s why it felt like someone had taken a knife to his heart when he heard the news.

In all of his 13 years of living Newt had never felt so much pain.

He locked himself away in his room for a whole week, refusing to talk to his parents, Tommy when he came to visit and even Tommy’s parent’s when they came over to apologise.

They said there was really nothing they could do, that this was the only option they had left or they were going to lose what little money they had left.

Newt heard them, he understood them, it made it no less painful.

He only came out of his room when Tommy came by his house to say goodbye, knocking on his bedroom door and telling him tearfully that it wasn’t forever, he’d be back.

Newt wrenched the door open, crying and shaking and red in the face, and grabbed onto Tommy as hard as he could, as if his trembling arms could keep him here, make it so he never had to leave him behind.

"I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it’s not forever, I’ll come back, I’ll come back for you, I love you.”

The blonde muffled a sob in his shoulder. “I love you too.”

One hour later he was gone, and Newt was left feeling empty.

___

A 17-year-old Thomas bounces excitedly around on the back seat of his Mom’s car, heart pounding in his chest.

Today was the day.

Today was the day he was going to see Newt face to face for the first time in 4 (almost 5) years.

Sure, they called each other everyday, and sure they saw each other through Skype, but today he was actually going to see him, get to hug him.

Oh, and wish him a happy birthday. Because, you see, that was why Thomas was here, a birthday surprise for Newt who knew nothing about him visiting.

Thomas laughs under his breath, picturing Newt’s face.

"Okay we’re here, but Thom-" Thomas’ Mom started, but Thomas was already out of the car and running of to the front door of Newt’s house.

She sighs under her breath, she really hoped those two didn’t break each other’s hearts.

—-

"He’s upstairs in his room." Newt’s Mom whispers in his ear after she’s let him in the back door and pulled him in for a hug. "He has absolutely no idea."

They both exaggerate winking at each other before Thomas tip-toes up the stairs and across the carpet to Newt’s bedroom.

It’s now or never.

Thomas knocks on the door.

Muffled footsteps can be heard on the other side and then the door handle twists and the door opens and-

Newt.

Thomas grins big and wide.

And Newt sort of just stands there, looking like a fish out of water.

"Happy Birthday, Newty."

And then the next second he’s tackled to the floor, all the breath knocked out of him as Newt buries his face in his neck and hugs his middle.

Thomas laughs, arms coming up to wrap around the blonde and hug back, even though that tackle really hurt.

"Oh god." Newt breathes against his neck, and if Thomas feels tears against his neck then he doesn’t mention it. "Oh god, I’ve bloody missed you."

"I’ve missed you too."

Newt’s arms tighten around him, as if he’s afraid he might disappear.

"Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment below if you have anything you want me to write or if you just wanna give me some feedback. :)  
> If you have something you want me to write for newmas come and ask me on Tumblr: Catherineosaur is my ULR


End file.
